


Prompt 78: Sleep

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [52]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: Hartley falls to a curse similar to that of his ancestor, and Barry needs to save him





	

_If through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break._

~  
Hartley was going about his day as any other. He was walking through the precinct to give Barry the papers he needed to sign for STAR labs. A soft smile crossed his features as he thought of the other young man. So what if he had a crush on him? It would leave eventually, nevermind that it has been going on for a little over a year now. Whistling happily his mood was shattered. Right in the middle of the precinct shouts started. Hartley pushed forward a little to see what was happening. Green flames flickered in a circle and a black shape rose out of it. The woman who stood there was… it was odd. She was pretty in an ethereal way, but there was just something… _evil_ emanating from her. She was dressed in blacks and purples with two dragon like horns protruding from her head. A cold smirk was on her face as yellow eyes with a snake slit slid over the crowd. They landed on Hartley.

“So _you’re_ their descendent.” Everyone went silent as she spoke. Hartley’s brows furrowed as he took a step back.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“You don’t know? Hm, It does not surprise me.” She bowed with one hand on her chest, the other still holding her staff, “I am Maleficent dear child.” She spoke it sweetly but that made Hartley more nervous. “Would you care to return the courtesy?”

“I’m Hartley Rathaway.” The smirk was back.

“A pleasure.”

“Why are you here?”

“Just some… unfinished business.” She straightened even more before speaking with an echoey sort of voice, “I set upon you the curse of your ancestors. One who grew in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. The one who pricked her finger - on the spindle of a spinning wheel - and should have DIED. Protected by the same blood that curses you. Death is not your end, but an eternal sleep. That is my curse upon you.” The last thing Hartley heard before blacking out was harsh cackling.

~  
Barry sat at the edge of Hartley’s bed where he slept deeply. His mind racing with what had happened two days ago.

_Barry came down the stairs with the finished reports when he saw a bunch of cops surrounding something. Not far away was a burn mark on the floor._   
_“What’s going on?” Barry asked as he glanced around. Most of the officers moved back, letting Barry head over. A sharp gasp left him as he saw Hartley laying there, Captain Singh checking him over to the best of his abilities._

_“Hartley?” The files dropped as he ran over, skidding to his knees. He took the younger man’s face in his hands then looked to Singh._

_“What happened?”_

_“We aren’t really sure.” Singh admitted before explaining the situation. Barry took Hartley to STAR labs since Caitlin was now his main doctor. Caitlin had looked him over and done several tests, but as far as she could tell nothing was wrong. Hartley would just not wake up._  
It had been a week now and no change. After a long discussion they decided to keep Hartley at his parents’ house. Barry was also hoping to catch his parents but they were not around. The worried maid explained that they would not be back for another week at the latest before leading him to a spare room, unsure if Hartley would want anyone in his room. Usually the answer was no. 

“Hey Barry,” Felicity greeted when he picked up the cell, “Sorry. I couldn’t find any information about the evil witch lady, but I did find something else interesting.”

“What?” Barry asked, deciding that any distraction would be better than watch Hartley sleep and wondering if this was what it was like while he was in a coma.

“So when Cisco and Caitlin said Hartley came from old money, that was an understatement. Barry, Hartley is a descendant of royalty in Europe, like his family owned a lot of land. They came over to the US and bought a lot of land. Over the years they sold most of it except…”

“Except what?”

“Damn,”

“What?”

“Barry, Hartley's family owns Central CIty. Like, they let people build but never actually donated or sold the land. After a while people kind of just forgot.”

“Well, that’s shocking.” Barry murmured. A knock on the door had him saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. A tiny blonde haired girl popped her head in.

“Uh, hello?” Barry greeted awkwardly. She ducked back before peeking over again then waving shyly before once more hiding. Barry slipped out of the chair to sit on the floor.

“My name’s Barry. What’s yours?”

“Jerrie.” came the quiet response.

“Jeriella?” came a call, “Where-oh! There you are! Come along miss.” Instead of going with Jerrie ran into the room and to Barry. She hugged him tightly and hid her face in his shoulder. Barry startled as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh, you’re Barry. Nelsa told me you were in. I am Mel.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Mel laughed happily, “Now come on Jerrie, let’s leave them be.”

“No!”

“I don’t mind.” Barry spoke up, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Barry nodded, “Alright. Now Jeriella I am coming back in an hour for your nap.” Jerrie didn’t respond but Mel left anyway.

“So Jerrie, what are you doing here?”

“Missed brother.”

“Hartley’s your brother?” Barry asked in shock. Jerrie nodded. For the rest of the day. The next few weeks continued like that. Barry was sitting on the floor near Hartley’s bed when Jerrie came in with a book.

“Read?”

“Sure.”

“What happened?” Barry jumped a bit as Rachel Rathaway rushed into the room with her husband right after, “What happened to Hartley?”

“We aren’t sure.” Barry admitted, glancing at Hartley with worry, “Cisco and Caitlin are still looking into it but as far as we can tell it’s not a meta. A friend of mine contacted someone who might be able to help but we aren’t sure when he’ll get here. So far, he’s just been sleeping. He hasn’t lost any weight or brain activity… it’s like he’s in a stasis.” Barry sighed. His cell rang. He sent them an apologetic look as he answered.

“Hello?”

“ ‘ello mate. This Barry? Oliver-”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Barry interrupted. He looked up to the Rathaways.

“He’s here. I’m going to go meet him and we’ll figure this out. I won’t let Hartley stay like this.” He was out the door and to the labs before realizing he still had Jerry's book in his hand.

“Barry?” Caitlin asked as she stood eyeing the blonde.

“John Constantine.” The man greeted, “So what’s the problem?”

“My friend won’t wake up. I- we have no idea why or what’s going on. Apparently someone showed up and cursed him before disappearing, that was three weeks ago.”

“Well let’s go see the lad. Mind giving me a lift?” In seconds all of them were at the Rathaway manor. Mel opened the door.

“Oh, you brought friends.” She noted with a blink.

“Yeah, this is Cisco and Caitlin, they’ve been coming to check on Hartley. This is John. We’re hoping he can help.” Mel gave John a look but let them come in. Jerrie was already running to Barry and out of habit he caught her. Barry led the way to Hartley’s room. Rachel and Osgood where there.

“Who are they?”

“Cisco and Caitlin.” Barry introduced, “And this is John.”

“Need you lot to clear out.” John stated.

“I am not-”

“Look lass-” Barry interrupted them both.

“I’ll stay with him. I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Rachel frowned but relented. Once the door shut Constantine got to work. Barry had no idea what exactly he was doing but half an hour later he was announcing,

“Nothin’ I can do. Faerie magic, granted one with a whole lot of evil swirling around, but a faerie nonetheless.” Constantine informed as he lit a smoke, “No Fuckin’ idea how to fix it either.”

“So that’s it?” Barry asked, “He’s just… stuck like this?”

“Nevah said that. We jus’ need to go on a little trip. I know some people who might be able to help.” Barry nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.”

~  
Barry looked at the mountain with a feeling of dread settling deep in his stomach. He did not like this one bit. Something about this seemed off to him. Constantine was already walking through the odd door like rocks. Barry kept close behind. They had already dealt with a plethora of unsavory spells and he would rather not deal with another demonic creature. Constantine was already speaking in tongue when he turned the corner. The wall was crumbling away. When it was gone three glowing orbs were embedded into the stone. One was a bright green, the other a sky blue and the last pink like a sweetpea.

“Alright laddie, your turn. Just pick them from the wall, shouldn’t be trouble for you, and place them on the grass outside.”

“Shouldn’t be?” Barry asked, but he was already moving closer to get them.

“Well if you aren’t pure of heart enough then we’re fucked.” Barry rolled his eyes as he reached for the first orb,

“Right, no pressure there.” The orb came with little resistance. The same with the other two. Barry sped out, not wanting to be caught in another trap, then set the orbs down. He got Constantine out and they waited. A blinding light had them both blinking away spots.

“Oh dear, where are we?”

“How should I know?”

“Oh! Are you two alright?” Barry looked in shock at the three older women standing there. The one who addressed them was wearing all green. A long stick was held delicately in her hand and a pair of green wings sparkled in the light.

“We’re fine.” Barry answered as he stood up with a small nervous smile.

“Sorry love, but we’re on a bit of a time restraint. Wondering if you could help us?”

“I’m sorry, but you are?” The one in all pink asked.

“I’m Barry and this is a friend Constantine.”

“I’m Flora, this is Fauna and Merryweather. I think thanks are in order. We would have been stuck there for who knows how many more years. Is there something we can do to repay you?”

“Well, we came to find you because a friend of ours is in trouble. Constantine said it had to do with an evil faerie.” The three faeries, because Barry couldn’t fathom what else they’d be, seemed worried.

“Did you get a name?” Fauna asked.

“Uh, a coworker said it was Maleficent.” A sharp gasp escaped the three.

“This is not good, not good at all. We must hurry.” Flora started fluttering her wings.

“Wait, what’s going on? He’s in a really deep sleep right now-”

“Only true love’s kiss will break the spell,” Merryweather piped up. Constantine scoffed into his cigarette.

“Can you figure out who it is?”

“We’d have to get to him first.”

“Go, wake up your boy. Give me a ring once it’s over, alright? Ta.”

“Just like that?”

“Lad, you have all the help you're gonna need.”

“We need to hurry before it’s too late.” Flora urged. Barry nodded.

“Okay, just… follow me.” The Faeries didn’t seem surprised as Barry took off, following closely after. When he skidded to a stop it was just outside the maner. Barry could only stare at the large thick thorned vines that had taken over the whole place.

“Oh dear.” uttered Fauna.

“We have to get in there!” Barry panicked, using his hands to try and tear the plant, ignoring the stabbing happening, “They’re in there. _Hartley_ is in there!”

“Barry!” Flora pulled him away, “Let us help you. Maleficent’s magic is strong, but we can overcome it.” The faeries stepped back and pointed their wands.

“A shield of virtue,” Barry starred as shield manifested into his hand. 

“And a sword of truth.”

“That will be swift and sure.”

“So that evil die and good endure.” The sword appeared in his other hand.

“I-I don’t know how to-to sword fight.” Barry stuttered out.

“Do not worry dear, everything will be fine. Now you must hurry.” Barry swallowed but nodded.

“Alright.” He began cutting away as he went, slowly making his way through. It seemed to take forever to get through. Everything felt slow. That’s when it hit him. He was cut off from his speed. As much as he wanted to worry he put that on the back burner.

“Well look here. The three buffoons and a new young ‘ _prince_ ’ come to save the day.” Barry spun around to see an woman standing there.

“Who are you?”

“Maleficent.” scowled Merryweather. Barry glanced from the good faerie to the evil one.

“You’re Maleficent? What- Why- Move out of the way.” He settled on, his whole demeanor changing. He stared at her with a frown.

“No need to be in such a rush,” she purred, “It seems that more than one spell has lasted through the ages. I must admit, I was shocked when I came here to find the occupants sleeping. So reminiscent of dear Aurora’s situation, wouldn’t you agree?” She asked the faeries. Barry looked at them in confusion.

“A member of the Royal family sentenced to an eternal sleep instead of death, a young man of goodwill off to save the day. If I am not mistaken that is even the same sword and shield. I will not make the same mistake, though.” She muttered something as she waved her hand over the orb of her staff. The shadows began to gather forming a large form.

“Well fuck.” Barry muttered as a large solid black dragon formed. The flames it breathed were just as black, obvious in the setting sun. Barry dodged it barley. He used the shield to deflect the next shot and took a swing at the tail as it neared. The sword went through, but not as it was supposed to. The tail did connect with Barry, sending him flying backward. Coughing a little Barry got back up. He went back in, trying to get closer. The battle continued like that, dodging, striking, being hit, and with his speed cut off he wasn’t healing. He was struggling.

“I don’t understand.” Flora fretted as she looked around, “The sword is not helping.”

“How do we stop it then?” Fauna asked in worry.

“It’s solid magic.” Merryweather pointed out with a frown. Barry thought as he stayed ducked behind a tree.

“Solid magic? That would require a whole bunch of power wouldn’t it?” The faeries nodded, “So we just need to find the source and destroy that.” The faeries thought hard before realization.

“Maleficent’s scepter! Destroy that and it should cut off her power.” Barry gave a nod. Right. Destroy the scepter of the crazy evil faerie with a dragon protecting her. No problem. With a deep breath he moved. He dodged under a flame and sliced through a vine. He got clipped by the tail but didn’t let that deter him from his current goal. Quickly he ducked and crawled under a large grouping, ignoring the thorns cutting into him, to avoid the claws. Taking a deep breath Barry had to drop the shield to get through, unable to brin it will. When he came out he was closer to Maleficent, but trapped by stone and thorn. A thud had him looking up. The dragon stood there, black flames curling at the edges of his mouth. Swallowing and praying that the faeries magic would work he turned and threw the sword, hoping beyond hope that the blade would strike. Once it left his hand Barry braced himself, eyes clenching shut as he waited for the scorching pain if this failed. When instead there was a piercing scream of anger he peeked his eye open. The dragon was gone. He looked over to see the scepter destroyed. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were confronting Maleficent. Instead of going the longer route Barry just climbed the thorns to get to the front doors. He limped a bit as he came over.

“You must hurry, go, wake him.” Fauna urged.

“W-What?”

“You are the only one who can break the curse.” Flora explained.

“Wh-”

“Go. We’ll deal with Maleficent.” Merryweather urged. Deciding he really had enough of this, and that he would be no help either way, Barry gave a nod and took off. He picked through the vines. His breath caught when he passed the dining room. Rachel and Osgood were fast asleep at the table with their servants on the ground. Forcing himself to move on he continued on. He came across Mel in a playroom with Jerrie curled up on her lap with a book. At least they seemed comfy. Cisco and Caitlin were outside of Hartley’s door. Barry refused to look at them too long as he entered the room. Hartley laid there as he had been for days. Nervousness filled Barry as he moved closer. Biting his lip momentarily he took a deep breath and moved closer. It was a brief kiss, just barely touching. Moving back he waited. Slowly Hartley’s eyes began to flutter open. Barry beamed as Hartley sat up, looking completely adorable in this state.

“Barry?” He asked groggily. Instead of answering Barry moved closer, kissing him for real. Hartley made a startled noise and gently pushed him away.

“Not that I’m complaining, because I am definitely not, but what was that about?” Barry brushed Hartley’s hair back.

“Just… really happy you’re awake.” Hartley eyed him in a way that told him he wasn’t believed. Barry kissed his forehead.

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise, but there are some people really worried about you.” Before Barry could continue the door was thrown open. Caitlin and Cisco came rushing in.

“You’re awake!” Caitlin cried. She turned to Cisco.

“Go let the other’s know, I’m going to run some tests.” Cisco nodded but paused at the door.

“Great to have you back Hart.” Barry waited as Caitlin did the basic tests that she could at the house. It was as she was finishing that Jerrie flew into the door followed by Rachel and Osgood. The servants gathered outside, all trying to get a look to have proof for himself.

“Up!” Jerrie cried happily. Barry helped her up so she could hug her brother. Barry smiled, watching as Rachel and Osgood joined the hug. Once they let go Rachel pulled Barry into a hug as well.

“Thank you.” Jerrie was sitting in Hartley’s lap, but awkwardly leant over to hug Barry as well.

“So, what exactly happened?” Hartley asked. Biting his lip Barry began to explain everything. His face heated up near the ending, skipping over some details of the fight, then stuttering to a stop when it came to waking Hartley.

“I knew you two had it bad, but dang.” Cisco laughed.

“What?”

“Barry, you and Hartley have been giving each other heart eyes for months now.” Caitlin explained. Hartley had a bright blush as he avoided eye contact with everyone.

“This calls for a celebration, I hope all of you are staying for dinner.”

“Of course.” Caitlin agreed. Barry watched as the other’s left before a hand was placed on his. He looked over to see Hartley smiling softly at him.

“So, my prince charming, hum?” Barry flushed as he looked off to the side. Hartley used his other hand to guide him to face him again. Lips pressed to his and Barry sighed happily into it.

~  
Barry wandered into the labs with a skip in his step. Hartley was sitting at a computer typing away. He gave him a kiss while using his speed then was off to the otherside.

“Barry.” Hartley said in a scolding way that was ruined by his smile. Barry just smiled as he started cleaning up his desk. He noticed a book sitting there. It was an old book with pages that seemed almost too fragile to touch. He was almost afraid that it would disintegrate if he touched it. When he did touch it he could feel the magic thrumming in it. He began to read. As he did he couldn’t stop his shocked laugh.

“Barry?” Hartley asked as he came over. Barry showed him the book.

“Apparently this story is about one of your ancestors and it sounds _very_ familiar. I’m thinking that your sister knew what was up before we did. This is the book she wanted me to read to her.” Hartley flipped the pages, laughter in his eyes.

“Well then it bodes well for us.” Hartley stated as Barry wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh? Why is that.”

“Just the ending,” Hartley said as he turned around to hub Barry back. Barry kissed him before asking,

“And what does the ending say?”

“And they lived happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like how this turned out.
> 
> I'd love to know what everyone else thinks of this. I haven't written something like this before.


End file.
